1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to endoluminal tubular prostheses, such as stents, stent-grafts, and other structures. More particularly, the present invention provides bifurcated prosthesis structures having properties which are tailored for individual body lumens, including blood vessels, particularly for the treatment of abdominal and other aneurysms.
Vascular aneurysms are the result of abnormal dilation of a blood vessel, usually resulting from disease and/or genetic predisposition, which can weaken the arterial wall and allow it to expand. While aneurysms can occur in any blood vessel, most occur in the aorta and peripheral arteries, with the majority of aortic aneurysms occurring in the abdominal aorta, usually beginning below the renal arteries and often extending distally into one or both of the iliac arteries.
Aortic aneurysms are most commonly treated in open surgical procedures where the diseased vessel segment is bypassed and repaired with an artificial vascular graft. While considered to be an effective surgical technique, particularly considering the alternative of a usually fatal ruptured abdominal aortic aneurysm, conventional vascular graft surgery suffers from a number of disadvantages. The surgical procedure is complex and requires experienced surgeons and well equipped surgical facilities. Even with the best surgeons and equipment, however, patients being treated frequently are elderly and weakened from cardiovascular and other diseases, reducing the number of eligible patients. Even for eligible patients prior to rupture, conventional aneurysm repair has a relatively high mortality rate, usually from 2% to 10%. Morbidity related to the conventional surgery includes myocardial infarction, renal failure, impotence, paralysis, and other conditions. Additionally, even with successful surgery, recovery takes several weeks, and often requires a lengthy hospital stay.
In order to overcome some or all of these drawbacks, endovascular prosthesis placement for the treatment of aneurysms has been proposed. Although very promising, many of the proposed methods and apparatus suffer from undesirable limitations. In particular, proper sizing of endovascular prostheses can be problematic.
Proper matching of the prosthesis to the branching blood vessel is critical to the treatment of an aneurysm. The prosthesis preferably extends axially beyond the weakened portion of the blood vessel to anchor securely in the healthy vessel wall. However, the cross-sectional size and axial length of individual blood vessels vary considerably between patients. Even within a patient, the cross-section and resilience of a lumen wall can vary considerably along its axial length, and the location and extent of the aneurysm will differ with different patients. Additionally, each prosthesis must be carefully constructed and handled, making it extremely costly to provide and maintain the large selection of prostheses required for proper fitting of every individual patient.
Known branching intraluminal prostheses are generally formed as tubular, radially-expandable stent-grafts. These stent-graft structures have typically been formed with simplistic cylindrical frames or xe2x80x9cstentsxe2x80x9d. A separate liner or xe2x80x9cgraftxe2x80x9d is typically attached to the frame to prevent blood flow through a ruptured vessel wall. Such liners are often formed from inelastic textiles to prevent pressure from distending a weakened luminal wall. These branching textile liners have often been woven as continuous branching tubes to avoid any seams or joints which might fail after the stent-graft has been positioned. Unfortunately, this has also resulted in branch perimeters which are each a fraction of the perimeter of the liner at the common lumen, each branch typically being half the common lumen in diameter. This does not accurately reflect the relative sizes of branching body lumens. Hence, some mismatch are inevitable when using the proportional branching stent-grafts of the prior art.
Another problem associated with the branch stent-grafts of the prior art is that these known cylindrical structures generally form parallel branches when at rest, while the branches of body lumens often separate at significant branching angles. Although it is possible to deform a straight branching prosthesis, the imposition of such axial bends on endovascular stent-grafts tends to cause folding and/or wrinkling which occlude their lumens and degrade their therapeutic value.
Still another disadvantage of known bifurcated stent-grafts is that they often result in an imbalance in flow area to the different branches. Existing stent-grafts often rely, for at least some distance, solely on the liner material to maintain separation between branching lumens. Such an external frame structure to support an internal flexible liner, although effective at holding the total liner lumen open, does not provide a fixed separation between lumens. Instead, the liner material often pushes over to one side or the other. Although it is possible to separate the lumens with a portion of the frame, compression of such dual lumen frames is problematic, and would increase the total compressed diameter of branching prostheses.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide improved branching endoluminal prostheses, including stents and stent-grafts, and improved methods for placement of such endoluminal prostheses to treat aneurysms and other conditions. It would further be desirable to provide endoluminal prostheses which match the actual luminal geometries of blood vessels and other body lumens without compromising their therapeutic effectiveness. It would be particularly desirable to provide adaptable prostheses and methods for their replacement which would facilitate effective treatment of widely varying luminal system geometries without requiring an excessive inventory of prostheses to choose from.
2. Description of the Background Art
Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/538,706 (Attorney Docket No. 16380-38), the full disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes modular prostheses and constructions methods which are particularly advantageous for use with the bifurcated prostheses of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,435 describes a self expanding prosthesis which maintains a stable axial length during expansion by anchoring of radially outward flares at each end, and by sliding of an overlapping medial region therebetween.
Vascular grafts and devices for their endoluminal placement are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,282,824; 5,272,971; 5,242,399; 5,219,355; 5,211,658; 5,201,757; 5,192,297; 5,190,058; 5,158,548; 5,147,370; 5,104,399; 5,092,877; 5,078,726; 5,019,085; 4,990,151; 4,950,227; 4,913,141; 4,886,062; 4,820,298; 4,787,899; 4,617,932; 4,562,596; 4,577,631; and 4,140,126; and European Patent Publications 539,237; 533,511; 518,839; 518,704; 508 473; 505,686; 466 518; and 461 791. Catheters for placing vascular stents are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,297; 5,092,877; 5,089,005; 5,037,427; 4,969,890; and 4,886,062. Catheters carding a graft structure in a tube or capsule are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,275,622; 5,104,399; and 4,787,899; and EP466518.
The present invention provides branching modular intraluminal tubular prostheses, particularly stents and stent-grafts, for the treatment of disease conditions, particularly aneurysms. Modular sections of the branching prostheses, or xe2x80x9cprosthetic modules,xe2x80x9d may be selectively combined to assemble a prosthesis having characteristics which are tailored to the specific requirements of the patient. Each prosthetic module preferably includes one or more standard interface ends for engaging another module, the module/module interface typically comprising ends which overlap and/or lock within a predetermined axial range. Advantageously, the axial length, cross-section, perimeter, resilient expansive force, axial flexibility, liner permeability, liner extensibility, radial conformability, liner/tubal wall sealing and anchoring, and other prosthetic characteristics may be varied along the axis of the assembled prosthesis, and also along the axis of each prosthetic module. The modules are preferably individually introduced into a lumen system of a patient body so that the prosthesis is assembled in situ. Ideally, selection of appropriate prosthetic modules and the flexibility of the interface overlap range provides a custom fit intraluminal prosthesis which provides a therapy tailored to the individual patient""s needs.
The present invention provides endoluminal prosthetic structures and methods which are particularly advantageous when applied within modular prosthetic therapies of the vascular system. Additionally, several aspects of the present invention will find use during other endoluminal prosthetic procedures. Thus, intraluminal prostheses of the present invention are suitable for a wide variety of therapeutic uses, including stenting of the ureter, urethra, biliary tract, and the like. The present devices and methods will also be useful for the creation of temporary or long term lumens, such as the formation of fistulas. The present invention will find its greatest use, however, in the placement of endovascular prostheses into blood vessels for the treatment of abdominal and other aneurysms, vascular stenoses, and the like.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a branching endoluminal stent-graft comprising a flexible liner over which a radially expandable frame is disposed. The flexible liner has a main body with a common lumen, and first and second branches having first and second branch lumens, the first and second branch lumens being in communication with the common lumen. When expanded, the frame defines a cross-section having a first lobe supporting the first branch and a second lobe supporting the second branch, and an isthmus therebetween.
Generally, two roughly opposed indentations are between the first and second lobes, and an attachment mechanism attaches the first lobe and a portion of each indentation to the first branch. Similarly, the attachment mechanism also attaches the second lobe and an alternate portion of each indentation to the second branch. Thus, both the lobes and indentations help to support the liner lumens in an open configuration when the frame is expanded, while the indentation also provide separation between the lumens. As the frame cross-section is generally contiguous, the frame itself having only a single structural lumen, radial compression of the frame to a small diameter for insertion and positioning within the body lumen system is not compromised.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a branching endoluminal stent-graft comprising a radially expandable tubular frame and a flexible inelastic liner supported by the frame. The liner has a main body with a common lumen, and first and second branches extending from the body having first and second branch lumens, respectively. These first and second branch lumens are in communication with the common lumen, and a perimeter of the common lumen is smaller than a sum of the perimeter of the first branch lumen and a perimeter of the second branch lumen. Preferably, the sum of the first and second branch lumen perimeters is between 1% and 20% more than the common lumen perimeter. This structure promotes anatomical matching of the prosthesis with branching body lumen systems, particularly with the abdominal aorta and iliac arteries for the treatment of abdominal aneurysms. Advantageously, the liner often comprises a continuously woven tube to avoid the dangers associated with seams or the like. Conveniently, the liner may be selectively shrunk, or may alternatively be plastically expanded, to provide the anatomically matched perimeters of the present invention.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides an angled branch endoluminal prosthesis comprising a radially expandable tubular main body having a common lumen and a radially expandable tubular first branch extending from the main body. The first branch has a first branch lumen in fluid communication with the common lumen when the prosthesis is expanded. Similarly, a radially expandable tubular second branch extends from the main body, and has a second branch lumen in fluid communication with the common lumen when the prosthesis is expanded. The common lumen and the first branch lumen define a first open flow path having a preset first branch angle in the range between 15xc2x0 and 90xc2x0 when the prosthesis is expanded. Typically, the common lumen and the second branch lumen will also define a second open flow path having a preset second branch angle in the range between 15xc2x0 and 90xc2x0. Preferably, the first and second branch angles will be in the range between 30xc2x0 and 45xc2x0. These preset branch angles match the common branching angles of the iliac arteries from the abdominal aorta, thereby improving flow through prostheses used in the treatment of abdominal aneurysms.
Oftentimes, the angled branch prostheses of the present invention will comprise resilient structures which form the preset bend angle when at rest. Hence, once the prosthesis is implanted, axial bending of the prosthesis by the surrounding tissues is minimized, reducing wrinkling and folding of the lumen. Such a structure also avoids the imposition of straightening forces against weakened vessel tissues. In a particularly advantageous embodiment, the liner comprises a corrugated region to increase the local axial flexibility of the prosthesis, and to allow the prosthesis to adapt to a range of branch angles.
In another aspect, the present invention provides an angled prosthetic module comprising a radially expandable tubular body portion having a bend and a lumen. The lumen provides an open flow path when the bend defines a preset angle in the range between 15xc2x0 and 90xc2x0. A standard interface is disposed on an end of the body portion, the standard interface fittingly engagable with any of a plurality of standard interface ends of other endoluminal prosthetic modules. Generally, the bend has a preset radial orientation and the prosthesis further comprises a rotational marker disposed on the body or interface end. Such rotational markers, typically being visible under fluoroscopy, greatly facilitate alignment of the preset radial orientation of the prosthesis with a bend in the body lumen.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides an endoluminal prosthesis kit comprising an expandable tubular Y-connector module having a common lumen, a first branch lumen, and a second branch lumen, the first and second branch lumens being in communication with the common lumen. At least one of the common lumen, the first branch lumen, and the second branch lumen have an associated first standard interface end. A plurality of alternative radially expandable prosthetic modules are associated with each standard interface end. Each of the alternative modules has a tubular body portion and a second interface end. Each associated interface end is fittingly engagable with the first interface end, and the plurality of alternative body portions provide different selectable assembled prosthetic characteristics. Generally, the alternative body portions will differ in at least of length, cross-section, taper, bend angle, axial flexibility, exterior fiber protrusion, liner permeability, liner extensibility, radial conformability, or resilient radial spring force. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the first and second interface ends overlap within a predetermined range when engaged. This overlap range allows the total axial length of the assembled prosthesis to be tailored to the particular patient""s needs.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides an endoluminal prosthetic Y-connector module comprising a radially expandable body portion having a common lumen, a first branch lumen, and a second branch lumen, the first and second branch lumens being in communication with the common lumen. At least one standard interface end is disposed on the body portion adjacent to at least one of the common lumen, the first branch lumen, and the second branch lumen. Each standard interface end is fittingly engagable with any of an associated plurality of standard interface ends of other endoluminal prosthetic modules having differing prosthetic characteristics.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a marked stent-graft comprising a radially expandable tubular frame, a flexible liner supported by the frame, and an attachment mechanism which holds the liner on the frame. Markers are disposed on at least one of the frame, the liner, and the attachment mechanism. The markers are visible under imaging to indicate the axial and/or rotational position of the stent-graft.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cvisible under imagingxe2x80x9d means an element which is visible under fluoroscopy, ultrasound, or other imaging modalities, so as to define an identifiable shape which is distinguishable from the adjacent structural elements and the surrounding body tissues. Preferably, the markers indicate position both while the prosthesis is in a compressed mode, as is typically used during insertion, and also while the prosthesis is in the expanded mode after it has been deployed. The marker thereby facilitate positioning of the prosthesis, and also allows continuing verification of the position of the deployed prosthesis relative to the body tissues. Finally, such markers may also be used to position additional prosthetic modules relative to the expanded prosthesis.
The present invention further provides a method for placement of stent-grafts comprising inserting a branching stent-graft into a patient body and positioning the branching stent-graft at a target location within a body lumen. The branching stent-graft comprises a tubular frame and a flexible liner having a main body with a common lumen. The stent-graft is expanded at the target location, and the liner is supported at a cross-section by the frame so that the common lumen is held in open. At a second cross-section, a first lobe of the frame holds a first lumen of the liner open, and a second lobe of the frame holds a second lumen of the liner open. An isthmus of the frame disposed between the first lobe and the second lobe separates the first lumen from the second lumen. This separation of the lumens is particularly beneficial when a tubular branch prosthesis is inserted into, and expanded within, either the first or second lumen, as it maintains the intended balance between the branching luminal flows.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for placement of a branching endoluminal stent-graft comprising inserting a branching stent-graft into a patient body, and positioning the branching stent-graft at a target location within a body lumen. The branching stent-graft is expanded at the target location, the branching stent-graft comprising a tubular frame and an inelastic liner. The liner is held in an open configuration by the frame so that a perimeter of a common lumen of the liner is smaller than a sum of a perimeter of a first branch lumen of the liner and a perimeter of a second branch lumen of the liner, thereby anatomically matching branching body lumen geometries.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a method for treating a bent target region of a body lumen, the method comprising inserting an endoluminal prosthesis into the body lumen in a radially compressed configuration. The prosthesis has a bend defining a preset angle when in an expanded configuration. The prosthesis is positioned at the bent target region, and the preset angle is rotationally aligned with the bent target region. The aligned prosthesis is then expanded at the bent target region, thereby avoiding any kinking or wrinkling of the prosthesis lumen, and avoiding straightening loads imposed by the prosthesis on the surrounding body lumen.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a method of producing a branching stent-graft comprising providing a flexible tubular liner having a main body, a first branch extending from the main body, and a second branch extending from the main body. At least a portion of the main body is selectively shrunk relative to at least one of the first branch and the second branch. A radially compressible frame is attached to the tubular liner. Typically, a perimeter of the main body portion is shrunk by up to 20% relative to a perimeter of at least one of the first branch and the second branch.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a method for producing a branching endoluminal prosthesis, the method comprising fabricating a resilient tubular frame and expanding the frame to an expanded configuration. The expanded frame is then heat-treated while being restrained with a cross-section that defines two lobes separated by at least one indentation. A flexible liner is attached to a first lobe and an adjacent portion of the at least one indentation, so that a first lumen of the liner is held open by the frame.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a modular endoluminal prosthesis placement method comprising inserting a Y-connector prosthetic module within a body lumen system, and positioning a main body of the Y-connector prosthetic module at a target location adjacent to first and second branch lumens of a body lumen system. The first prosthetic module is radially expanded at the target location. A preferred first branch prosthetic module is selected from a plurality of alternative branch prosthetic modules, and an end of the preferred first branch prosthetic module is positioned adjacent to the first branch of the body lumen system. The preferred first branch prosthetic module is radially expanded, and once expanded, engages the Y-connector prosthetic module.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a method for assembling endoluminal prosthetic modules within a body lumen, the method comprising deploying a first prosthetic module within the body lumen, and inserting a second tubular prosthetic module into the body lumen in a radially compressed configuration. Markings disposed on at least one of the first and second prosthetic module are imaged, and an image of the markings is aligned with an image of the other of the first prosthetic module and the second prosthetic module. An end of the aligned second prosthetic module is then expanded to engage an end of the first prosthetic module.
In a final aspect, the present invention provides a method for positioning endoluminal prosthetic modules within a body lumen, the method comprising inserting a tubular prosthesis into the body lumen in a radially compressed configuration. Markings disposed upon the inserted prosthetic module are imaged, and an asymmetric marker element is rotationally oriented, thereby providing a rough rotational alignment of the prosthesis. The image of marker elements disposed at different radial locations about the prosthesis may then be brought together to precisely rotationally align the prosthesis within the body lumen. Finally, the aligned prosthesis may then be expanded within the body lumen.